


Flawless, Undressed

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No, he’s right,” Danneel cuts in, moving off Jared and right to Jensen. She all but slinks over his body, slides in tight next to him, and Jensen immediately touches her hips and back, softly kissing her. “Stop thinkin’ with the upstairs brain.”</i>
</p><p>Title from Josh Kelley's "Lover Come Up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless, Undressed

The TV’s on even while Jared sits up in bed and flips through scripts. It’s a lazy night; he’s thought about going to bed already, but can’t manage to actually stop doing what he’s doing. The scripts aren’t anything to think twice about and the TV’s low enough he can’t follow along with the movie. He’s got nothing better to do, he supposes.

But then a knock at the door tells him there _is_ something better and he smiles, grins when Danneel smiles at him then nearly swings into the room with hands tight at the doorjam. “Hey stranger,” he drawls, immediately tossing the scripts to the floor. 

She gives a playful, “Howdy,” as she climbs onto the bed and into his lap, kissing the second she’s in reach. 

Jared can’t lie to himself; he’s always liked Danneel, liked her like _that_. He couldn’t ignore the outside package, but as he got to know her and see her with Jensen, he immediately fell for her sweet charm and mischievous smiles as she joked with them both. Having her like this thrills him and he can’t ignore the instant flare of heat every time she touches him, even when it’s just easy kisses like this here. 

“How was your trip?” he asks between kisses and smiles. 

“Feels longer every time,” she murmurs, sliding closer to press into his body. 

“Where’s your guy?”

“He’s coming.”

Jared shakes his head with a low sigh. “He’s supposed to do that here.”

She chuckles then rests back a bit, takes a look around, and hums lightly. “We haven’t in here before.”

His hands settle at her hips then start to roam up and over her back in a soothing pattern. She’s right, they haven’t; it started in Jensen’s room, has happened in the living room, and once erupted in the kitchen. He hadn’t even planned on seeing her or having her in his bed, but he won’t turn it down. Especially when Jensen’s then walking through the room and stretching out at the end of the bed. 

Jared just gives him a small smile that grows into a sly smirk, and he even winks when Jensen starts touching his ankle. The fingers are light but swipe over the bone and up the leg. His heart stutters and he just watches Jensen watch him back, wondering when in the hell he got so damn lucky. Because for as hot as Danneel is, for as much as he cares for her, Jensen is his best friend and practically his life partner. Being with them, together at once, is like the holy grail.

“What do you wanna do?” Jensen asks with an easy smile.

“What do _you_ wanna do?” Jared returns. 

“No, whatever, I’m fine with whatever.”

“ _No_ ,” Jared chuckles and smirks. “Let’s talk about you and your needs.”

Jensen shakes his head and shifts on the bed. “It’s fine, however. We don’t have to plan it out or anything.”

“No, he’s right,” Danneel cuts in, moving off Jared and right to Jensen. She all but slinks over his body, slides in tight next to him, and Jensen immediately touches her hips and back, softly kissing her. “Stop thinkin’ with the upstairs brain.”

They each chuckle a bit, feeling the tension flatten out, and Jared moves close, too. “If you don’t wanna say, just let me do something then, okay?”

Jensen gives a tiny nod, which puts Jared into action. He gets off the bed, shifts Jensen around to sit at the edge, opens his legs, and steps between them. Jared practically pets Jensen’s face and hair, and smirks down on him, loving the dazed look Jensen’s giving back, and then he dips down to kiss him, sloppy and all tongue, loving this even more because it’s loud and Danneel softly curses, getting closer to them. Jared drops down to his knees and he rubs over Jensen’s crotch to feel Jensen’s dick getting hard. 

Jared opens the fly and, with Jensen lifting his hips, he pulls the pants and boxers down. He’s about to move in to lick, but he sees Danneel kneeling beside Jensen and how they start kissing and touching, and he can’t help but watch that. Jensen’s arm reaches around her back and the hand slips up her shirt high enough that he’s fondling her breast. Jared strokes Jensen and smirks when Jensen hitches into him and stalls the kissing with a tiny moan. Danneel grabs his face to keep kissing, murmuring little things to egg him on. 

Getting back to the matter, Jared bends over to lick then swallow Jensen down. He relishes Jensen pushing back up and that he can’t seem to keep his hips on the bed, has to keep pushing up into Jared’s mouth. It goes on, Jared sliding up and down Jensen’s dick, taking it when Jensen’s hand threads through hair and starts to lead him. 

But he has to pull away when he hears Danneel’s voice, clearly moaning for Jensen and swearing. When he looks up, Jensen’s mouth is all over her breast, alternating hard sucking with a teasing tongue, circling her nipple before he bites into it again. But worse – or better, really – is when Jensen’s hand slips over her ass and slips under the seam of her shorts and inside. She writhes on his hand and holds his head against her chest, begging him to keep going. 

Jared’s mouth goes dry, and he doesn’t know what to do, where to go with it. He wants to keep watching but doesn’t want to let Jensen go, and then he feels the dull ache of his own dick, hard and begging for something. He thinks it over, and over again, and finally he gets up, grabs lube from his dresser, and moves into Jensen’s lap without question.

They smile with him, shift back a bit for room, but then get right back to it while Jared slicks up his fingers and pushes one in to loosen up. As he tries for two, Jensen’s hand lands over his own, fingers gentle, but pushing at Jared’s hand, forcing him to press in further than before. On his groans, Jensen smiles but then focuses back on kissing Danneel’s chest, her neck, shoulders, wherever he can reach while she continues to moan with his hand. 

As Jared and Jensen work together to open Jared up, Danneel reaches forward, hand slipping over Jensen’s dick and down to fondle his balls. She moves her fingers like he is, fast and just a tad on the rough side, and he kicks up, grumbling. “Jared, you better fucking do this already.”

Jared laughs, sees Jensen’s dick leaking and redder than he thought was possible. He shuffles closer and holds himself just above Jensen’s dick, breathes a few times to steady himself, then lines Jensen up. Jensen’s hand slips over Jared’s chest, soothing and slow, and it movies up to his neck to rub over the back. 

They share a look, Jared wanting and yet edgy; they’ve done it before but this is a whole new thing in his head. Jensen fucked him one of the last times, but it was all on impulse and at Danneel’s egging. Here, it’s all Jared’s decision, acknowledging he wants it again. Jensen’s eyes are soft as is his hand on Jared’s neck, and Jared melts with it, leaning in to kiss. It’s a wide, wet kiss, but it’s not too sloppy or rough, it’s just enough. 

Jensen pulls his hand down Jared’s back again and fingers around his hole, careful and slow before pulling Jared’s hand away and sliding in through all the lube, dragging a little whine from Jared. 

“Oh, baby, yes,” Danneel says sweetly with a hand of her own slipping up and down Jared’s spine. “God, I wanna watch you two again.”

Jared squeezes around the finger, smiles at the sensation of Jensen trying to push further in, then he nods. “Let’s go, okay? I want you to do it.” Jensen surges up to kiss him, and in between tonguing through Jensen’s mouth, Jared rambles on. “Been thinking about it all this time, want you to fuck me, thick and hot inside me, just fucking do it, make me come.”

Danneel and Jensen both groan, and Jensen lines himself up again. He pushes up while he tugs Jared’s hips down, and it’s fast and hard and burns, but Jared’s full and he loves it immediately. 

Jared grinds down, forces more inside, and finds a rhythm. Jensen moans through it and falls back to the bed to let Jared ride him. Danneel rests her head at Jensen’s shoulder to see his dick disappear with each of Jared’s movements. He tells her to take off her shorts, pushes his hand over her ass as she tugs them down, and he pulls her up and close. She settles over his head and reaches for the headboard to steady herself.

Jensen tongues over her clit as he pulls her hips down so he can then suck on her clit. He alternates with his tongue and lips, working her over even as Jared keeps fucking himself, rolling his hips and rising and falling on Jensen’s dick. 

Jared watches Danneel’s ass, how her cheeks spread open with Jensen’s fingers kneading into them, how Jensen’s face slips all over her pussy, and he starts stroking himself. He rides faster, groans with it, pumping his hand faster, and it all makes Jensen stall with Danneel, muttering and moaning into her. 

As Jensen tongues inside her, she fingers her clit and moves on his mouth. She’s getting close by the obvious humming and cut off cries, and then she stutters her hips and comes with her hands gripping her breasts, squeezing her nipples, and tossing her head back. Jensen laps at her through the aftershocks, and she shakes even more as she pushes into the headboard and barely keeps herself upright. 

Jared can’t take it, and he strokes himself faster, harder, just the right way to end it. He wants to get there and feel that euphoria, wants to get Jensen, there, too. Before Danneel has properly moved away, Jared gives a short shout as he comes, and she watches from over her shoulder with a lazy smile. She moves to him, kissing him through the groans while she, too, strokes him. 

He lifts up and falls to the side, panting and spent, but he can’t help but be more aroused when Danneel settles between Jensen’s legs and flicks all her hair to the side in an obvious show. She licks over the head of Jensen’s dick then slowly takes him down. Jensen’s hand holds her hair over her shoulder, sweeps over her head as she bobs so perfectly that he’s cursing in seconds, telling her how great it is and to never stop. 

Jared keeps watching as she deepthroats Jensen, and then comes all the way off, only to quickly swallow him whole. She does it a dozen or so times before Jensen’s fingers curl into her hair and then she mouths at his head. Jensen’s hips rise, and he’s groaning through his orgasm while Danneel swallows it all. 

She moves to Jared, hot sweaty bodies sliding over each other. “You should really learn to finish, he tastes amazing,” she murmurs just before kissing him, and Jared tastes it. The musky, sweaty flavor of Jensen, and he groans with it, holds her close, and tries to lick every inch of her mouth. 

Jensen turns to his side and lines up behind her. He slips a leg between hers and an arm over her waist while nuzzling her neck. 

Jared nips Danneel’s lips before she settles against him, and he reaches over her shoulder to touch Jensen, fingers slipping through the short hair with a smile. Jensen smiles right back, hazy and fucked out. With that image, Jared closes his eyes and sleeps well through the night.


End file.
